Parent Communication Page
Parent Communication Page From: Erin Short To: Parent List Subject: iPads in the Classroom Dear Parents, I am very excited to inform you that we now have iPads for every student on my caseload. This will be a huge benefit not only to our Resource Room, but for the rest of the school day. Students will be permitted to use their iPads throughout the entire day. Numerous studies have shown that using a mobile device, such as an iPad can improve student learning. I am delighted to share with you some of the ways we will be using our new iPads not only for Resource Room, but all of our core subject areas. The use of the iPad will help our students overcome some of their learning obstacles. iPad’s offer numerous features designed to help students with different learning needs that are built right into the device, and are easy to access and use. Students struggling in the areas of reading will have access to Text to Speech, Voice Over, Word Completion, Dictionary, Thesaurus and Dictation. For students struggling in the areas of math, there will be apps downloaded including drill and practice, games, calculator and flash cards. An application for a student planner will help keep them organized and up to date on their assignments, They can set reminders and mark when assignments have been completed. I will be able to offer instant feedback on their assignments and progress, as well as send reminders for upcoming or missing work through their planner app. When students come to their Resource Room for the day, we will start by using their student planner. Each student will open the planner and update it as necessary (mark assignments complete or incomplete, make notes or set reminders). Following the assignment update, we will then take 15-20 minutes for individualized learning time. Students will utilize the applications specifically put on their device to help with their IEP goals and objectives. For example, if your student has goals in the area of reading fluency he or she may use the Text to Speech feature, or access an application such as Blio, Read 2 Me, or Reading Trainer. If the needs are in writing, students may use Word Completion, or the built- in dictionary and thesaurus, as well as access applications such as Sentence Builder, Story Builder or Idea Sketch. Our students with math goals and objectives and utilize the calculator as needed, or use one of the many math apps that are specific to their needs. These are just some of the exciting possibilities we have with the use of our new iPad’s. One of the biggest advantages of having this new device is our ability to help achieve and measure IEP goals and objectives. With all of the features this device provides, we can write specific technology related accommodations into their IEP’s. This will allow the students to utilize these technologies across the curriculum, to help enhance their learning and success in all subjects. We can assess if the use of the device is helping your student meet their goals and objectives, and adjust the use appropriately. Additionally, we can assess whether or not the students are becoming more proficient in the areas they are struggling in, and alter the use of the device as needed. In the next couple of weeks, we will be “getting to know” our devices. Although many students may have experience on the iPad, or a similar device at home, we will be going over the basics, and the appropriate use at school. We will start with essentials, such as proper care and maintenance, turning the device on and off, basic settings, troubleshooting, rules and expectations. The rules and expectations will be sent home for review, and must be sent back signed to show that both students and parents understand. After we familiarize ourselves with the basics, we will start going over the features of the iPad and how to use them, such as: Text to Speech, Dictation, Calculator, Siri, etc. After we have a good foundation, we will look at different applications that will be used as a class. Finally we will look at applications chosen for each individual student. This portion of getting to know the device will be more individualized and will vary based on the student’s needs. Each student will bring home a list and explanation of the applications that are downloaded onto their device. Perhaps most importantly, we will be teaching the students about being good digital citizens. We will not only go over the importance of being respectful when using the device and online, we will also be monitoring their use of the device closely. It is important that the students are using the device appropriately, so they do not lose the privilege and all that comes with it. It is also important that you are involved and informed! Information about what we are doing with the device as well as useful tips will be included in my weekly newsletter. If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to call, email or message. I look forward to working with all of you! Thank you, Erin Short